SPC43
is the 43rd episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 384th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Minor Trio infiltrate Major Land and capture Aphrodite, demanding the Cure Modules in exchange for her safety. '' Summary The Minor Trio make plans to take Aphrodite as a hostage. When they approach she has no idea who they really are until Falsetto removes his mask - causing her to realize she is in danger. Unable to flee, she quickly gives her pet bird a message and sends it off. Mephisto comes to her aid but she is taken away by the Trio before he can reach her. With anger and shock, he watches as they leave for Minor Land in hopes of getting the G-Clefs from the girls, then he quickly informs the girls of the news. They are alarmed and when Ako sees how upset her dad is, she quickly comforts him. Otokichi claims that if they surrender their notes, Noise will surely be revived. Hibiki suddenly gets an idea on how to get Aphrodite back however, without needing to sacrifice their Modules; however, they worry what would happen to Aphrodite afterward. The girls confront Falsetto, who quickly comes up with a lie to lure them away - unleashing tornados to blow the girls around to get their Modules. He attempts to harm Aphrodite but Mephisto arrives to protect her while Hummy gets the Modules to the girls and allows them to transform. With Aphrodite saved, the girls attempt to use Music Rondo on Falsetto after he strengthens Bassdrum and Baritone. It, unfortunately, doesn't work, and even with Mephisto's aid, they prove to be weak. Realizing what he must do, Mephisto informs Aphrodite that Noise controlled him a while back, and turned Baritone, Bassdrum, and Falsetto into an evil group. However, with Ako's help, he became good again. In hopes of fixing things, he attempts to bring all of their evil energy within himself, which seems to work and change the duo back into their normal selves. Falsetto attempts to get them to kill Aphrodite again but this does nothing - instead, they protect her when he attempts to do it himself. The girls were really angry and sad and Bassdrum and Baritone were almost defeated but then they see the girls and the girls give to Falsetto the G-Clefs just to save Bassdrum and Baritone and they were crying because of that. With no choice, the girls sadly watch as Pii happily realizes the Melody of Sorrow is complete. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Noise Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Mephisto *Aphrodite Major Events *Trio the Minor is revealed to originally being the "Three Musketeers of Major Land" brainwashed by Mephisto after he is first corrupted by Noise. *Bassdrum and Baritone have their evil completely removed by Mephisto, returning them to normal. *The Cures sacrifice their G-clefs in their Cure Modules to save Bassdrum and Baritone from Falsetto's torment, leading to the completion of the Melody of Sorrow. Trivia *''Shiku-shiku is a term for rain or crying. Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes